


art: Perils of the North Wind

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Line Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolf Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked Jensen sleepy-cuddling werewolf!Jared in his wolf form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art: Perils of the North Wind

So, there is this fic (still wip) on spnkink-meme written by altimeterrise, called Perils of the North Wind which you can read here: <http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/54251.html?thread=14321387#t14321387> , and I decided to try drawing werewolf!Jared and Jensen taking a nap.

also available on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/653.html)


End file.
